Imperfect, So what's it to you?
by Strawberrykitty12
Summary: Songfic. Ikuto leaves and comes back. May suck. Im so positive! Right?


**I was bored! And i was listening to this song and decided to write a story! It's kinda cheesy and stupid, and maybe not that good...Cause im having writers block, So i may update it later! Haha. So! On with the story!**

**I do not own anything. Please listen to the song if you can! _Imperfect_ by _Nickasaur!_**

**Ikuto's POV.**

I had to leave. So, I did.

We were in trouble. I didn't want her to get hurt.

* * *

I haven't seen her in over five years. It's breaking my heart not to go find her, Where ever her life may have taken her.

_Two __bad band-aids, Can't mend an imperfect heart._

I'm sure I'm farther away from her than i would like to be.

_Too bad a bridge can't reach, Because we're to far apart. _

_Those two letters hurt me more than you can comprehend.(N.O.)_

I had told her I loved her before I left, and she told me she loved too.

_Longing for those three words which i can't wait to hear again(I love you)_

Trying to relax, I layed back in my bed, _I close my eyes, I see your face, You're in my mind, But out of place. You're nothing but a delusion, consequently my only solution._

_It hurts when i need you. It could kill if i ever leave you_

I had fallen asleep dreaming of her, Thinking of how i would find her.

_So for now I just want you in my dreams, And we can work on our imperfect scheme._

After I woke up, I was determined to find Amu. So, I set out on my journey.

I tried to remember exactly what she was like, But I couldn't find one word to describe her.

_There isn't a word, In the dictionary that explains you._

_Indescribably, extraordinary;These memories will never cease to bury themselves within my heart, and throughout my mind._

_You're a blessing to all of man kind. _

That's when I realised that I wasn't good enough for her. I had left her, and hadn't told her my whereabouts or where i was even heading to.

_I'll never be good enough for you, Imperfect, So? What's it to you?_

_I close my eyes, I see your face_, _You're in my mind, But out of place. You're nothing but a delusion, consequently my only solution. _

_It hurts when i need you. It could kill if i ever leave you.__So for now I just want you in my dreams, And we can work on our imperfect scheme._

Still, I needed to find her. To see her again. It's been so long.

After searching where she had once lived, I found her at the park, The one she was always at.

_My eyes keen like a lifegaurd on duty, You've captivated me with your beauty. _

She looked so good now. Her hair blowing in the wind, and her eyes sparkling in the moonlight. She took my breath away.

_Uh-oh! Oh no! I need CPR! So put your lips on mine and revive me! _

She was alone. Sitting on the bench with her eyes closed and her neck bent back.

I snuck up to her and grabbed her hands, Pulling her into my chest. She was surprised at first, but once she realised it was me, she eased into my chest.

We began to sway silently to the music in our hearts.

_Get up, get up, Will you take this last dance?_

_Just me, You, And a little romance._

_I hope you change your mind, i hope it happens by chance, I hope i don't wake up, I hope you withstand._

She looked up at me and smiled.

"You're back."

"Yeah. For good this time."

She leaned up and gave me a peck on the lips.

"Good." She said before returning her head to resting on my chest.

_I close my eyes, I see your face_, _You're in my mind, But out of place. You're nothing but a delusion, consequently my only solution. _

_It hurts when i need you. It could kill if i ever leave you.__So for now I just want you in my dreams, And we can work on our imperfect scheme._

We continued swaying until the sun began to rise. I took her home and tucked her into bed, and sat next to her until she would wake up again. I am never going to leave her again. I love her. It hurt me so much to be away for that long.

_I close my eyes, I see your face_, _You're in my mind, But out of place. You're nothing but a delusion, consequently my only solution. _

_It hurts when i need you. It could kill if i ever leave you.__So for now I just want you in my dreams, And we can work on our imperfect scheme._

**Done! Sorry if it sucked! Ha! Review if you please! :D **

**I love the song! 3 _Nickasaur!_ **


End file.
